


Fluster challenge

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [28]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, implied past vore, just honey sans and red here, vore mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Tiny S/O can hide, but they can't escape the fluster brigade





	Fluster challenge

The boys were in the kitchen, drinking some soda for once since it was a very steamy summer day. 

Red glanced over to the door to the living room. “so uh, guys, y’notice that the little cutie is feelin’ blue?”

Sans nods, rubbing his head with a sigh, “yeah. didn’t want to say anything in case i was just being a worrier.”

Honey takes a long sip of his drink, then asks, “so what are we going to do about it?”

The three of them thought for a moment, then Red smirked, “I have an idea.”

—

The trio walked into the living room with smiles on, heading to the sofa where their miniature lover was listlessly watching TV.

“heya, sweetheart,” Red cooed, sitting on the cushion beside the arm where the borrower was sitting. “how’s about we all play a game?”

They looked up, and noticed their three boyfriends crowded around. “Um…what kind of game?”

Sans smiled, “how about cat and mouse? Or…well, cats, in our case.”

“we’ll chase you,” Honey smirked, “and if we catch you-”

“We play that all the time,” the borrower huffed, sighing. “I’m not in the mood to have you three fight over who gets to have me.”

“ah ah ah,” the tallest of the skeletons chuckled, “let me finish. when we catch you, we get to shower you in affection. a regular episode of the love boat.”

Their face turned pink, and on seeing the excited smirks on their faces, the borrower nodded, “o-okay.”

“so?” Sans asked, quirking a brow bone, “get running.”

They squeaked and slipped down from the couch, running at top speed.

“how long do we give’em?” Red asked, flexing his fingers in anticipation.

“count to 10,” Sans answered.

—

The borrower was curled up in one of the tiniest cubbies in the book shelf, wedged in a dark corner behind some books on a low shelf that was hard to see.

The boys called out for them, and were walking around the house lazily, using magic to float bits and bobs out of the way and make even more of a mess.

Right now, Sans was in the room with them. “let’s see, if i were an attractive tiny creature, where would i hide?”

Their cheeks burned with embarrassment.

“hm…y’know you can’t avoid us forever, tater tot. love conquers all is a thing, right? well, can’t imagine even the best hiding could keep love from finding you for too long,” Sans was speaking at normal volume, but to the borrower it felt like he was yelling. Oh stars, did he really say that? That was cheesy even for him but…it felt so good to hear.

Sans meandered around, looking casually in various places. Red slid in and leaned on the doorframe on the far side of the room, “you find ‘em, yet, classic?”

“nope.” Sans shrugged and sat on a table near the bookshelf, making the borrower lose sight of everything but the edges of his pink slippers. “They must’ve found a really good place this time.”

“eh, what’s new? they’re twice as smart as us knuckleheads,” Red shrugged and glanced around the room. The borrower could only see up to his waist, but they could tell where he was looking by the motion of his shirt. “but we’ll find ‘em, don’t worry. ‘s not like they ain’t gonna get hungry eventually.”

“i’m kinda hoping we find them before that, red,” Sans replied, swinging his feet a bit, “and besides, we want some time to give them their ‘punishment’, right?” The borrower could hear the air quotes. “How else are we going to show them we’re being sincere?”

“dunno, classic, but personally, i just wanna see their face when i getta hold of’em,” Red’s voice dropped a bit, going soft and dreamy, “I just love the way they squirm and squeak when i start kissin’em.”

“you’re drooling, bro,” came Honey’s voice as his ridiculous rubber shoes showed up behind Red’s perpetually untied sneakers in the doorway.

“huh, oh,” Red wiped his mouth and looked over, “heya, pap. uh, you didn’t find’em either?”

“no luck,” he agreed, the sat down right in front of the bookshelf. “they didn’t make it upstairs.”

The borrower smiled and relaxed a bit in their spot. These guys were so lazy. They could easily have tried sensing for their soul, but it would never occur to them because it would take effort.

“heh, how do we know they ain’t just watchin’ us right now?” Red laughed like that was silly, but Sans made an interested noise.

“let’s test that theory,” Sans cleared his throat (why does he do that?) and began to talk, “One thing that really gets me excited about our cute little treat is their laugh. sometimes, when i tell a joke and they laugh, it’s all i can do to not to pick them up and-”

Red stops him, but the borrower is already warm up to their ears, “whoa, whoa, whoa. we just lettin all this out? like for real?”

Sans chuckled, “yep. if they’re listening, it’ll make them flustered enough to squeak out.”

Honey shifts and sighs, “my turn then. okay, the most enticing thing? for me, it’s how they move. it’s so easy to see how they’d look as one of us, y’know? but then when you can watch their muscles move and the way their chest goes up and down when they breathe….all that soft skin….” he makes a noise more fit to a private moment, and the borrower had to cover their mouth to keep that worked for squeak inside.

“‘course you’d be inta that, biology boy,” Red teased. “look, if we’re goin’ for a fluster, i know how ta do it.” He chuckled darkly and began to talk.

“best part is got to be eatin’em. gotta love that sparkle in their eyes when you first pick’em up,” Red got a murmur of agreement from the other two, “and the way they get all shy when ya lick’em the first time? stars, that’s good. not t’mention tastin’ the way they do.”

The borrower is warm all over, their light clothes feeling stifling.

Sans added, “what about their cute little ‘i’m ready’ when they’re anxious to get in?”

Honey almost purred out, “or the way they squirm in your throat?”

That was the last straw and their tiny lover squealed in a fit of shyness. good grief the mental images! It was too good!

Being closest, Honey snapped around and reached in, plucking the curled and heavily blushing form of the borrower from their hiding place, “well, looks like we win again, boys.”

The other two were laughing softly, some slight magical color to their cheekbones from confessing so openly before each other. The borrower just whined softly as Honey started kissing them gently over and over again, “you lose~ so we get to show you how loved you are whether you like it or you love it.”

Sans cooed softly from his perch, “cause we know you love us, no bones about it.” Puns always got a laugh out of the other two, and the borrower gave a weak giggle as they tried to push Honey’s face away.

Handing them over to Sans, who continued the barrage of soft smooches, Honey smirked, “yeah, without you, we’d all be bone-ly”

“i’d join the punning, but, ah, i ain’t got the guts for it,” Red added, making the whole room light up with laughter. So many puns, so little time.

Once it was Red’s turn, the borrower was giggling and squeaking in glee at the nuzzles and kisses they were receiving. He cooed, “you’re so adorable, sweetheart. i could just love on ya forever.”

At this point, the borrower would have gladly accepted that fate. They were out of breath, happy and tired from wriggling and laughing.

The boys, for their part, were pleased. No more sad lover. Mission accomplished.


End file.
